No es Gracioso
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Porque algunas bromas pueden provocar algo diferente de hacerte reír. Y porque a veces los cofres menos llamativos tienen los tesoros mas valiosos escondidos en su interior.


Ehhh... ¡Hola!

Verán, este fic se me ocurrió por algo que me pasó. Resulta que tengo un profesor al que le gusta bromear con sus estudiantes, pero durante una de sus clases justamente me hizo una broma a mí, y no fue una broma de buen gusto. Me hizo sentir mal. Intentaba hacerlo con el objetivo de la risa, pero lo que dijo solo provocó que todos los demás se rieran de mí.

Durante todo el resto de la clase, el profesor estuvo intentando remediarse.

Y eso pasó el martes de la semana pasada u.u

Y por eso se me ocurrió este fic. Naruto no es profesor, pero ya saben que mi mente solo retuerce todo, y no habia logrado terminar esto hasta hora.

Asi que ponganse sus pantuflas de conejito y disfrutenlo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **No es Gracioso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tuvo una infancia muy dolorosa. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era apenas un bebé, quedando a cargo de su padrino Jiraiya. Sin embargo los problemas no terminaron ahí. A causa de las extrañas marcas en las mejillas que Naruto poseía de nacimiento, los demás niños lo tachaban de raro y de monstruo. Pero Naruto era un niño demasiado hiperactivo y nunca se rindió. Haciendo todo tipo de travesuras, Naruto intentaba llamar la atención de las personas, pero los resultados siempre terminaron siendo peores.

Pero los tiempos difíciles fueron pasando, y Naruto encontró una forma de ser aceptado por los otros. Con frases graciosas acerca de los demás, y con buenas obras, Naruto fue eliminado de la lista negra de la sociedad que lo rodeaba. La gente comenzó a aceptarlo, y a reír con él. _Las bromas funcionan,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Si había algo que Naruto sabía, es que no quería volver a experimentar esa soledad otra vez. Y a sus ocho años, Naruto dejó de estar en la mira de las personas. Se convirtió en una persona alegre que los demás estarían felices de conocer.

.

Entonces el tiempo pasó. De ahí en adelante, la vida de Naruto fue bastante alegre. Conoció a muchos amigos nuevos, y era idolatrado por muchas chicas. No es de extrañarse. A sus diecisiete años, Naruto se convirtió en un joven muy apuesto. Su carisma junto con sus ojos azules profundos y su cabello rubio brillante atraía a las mujeres. Además porque se decía que Naruto podía transformar un día tormentoso en un día feliz. Podía alegrar a grupos de personas enteras.

Y todo eso gracias a sus frases graciosas.

.

-¡Hola, pulgoso! –le dijo Naruto sonriente a su amigo Kiba, al que encontró en la puerta del salón.

-¡Hahaha, hola Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te va?!

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. –dijo con sarcasmo, y Kiba rio.

Naruto, riendo con Kiba, entraron al salón. Al poco tiempo, Naruto terminó con cerca de diez personas rodeando su escritorio. Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre su mesa del escritorio mientras reía junto con aquellas personas.

-¡Naruto-sempai! ¡Eres tan guapo! –exclamó una de aquellas chicas.

-¡Hehehe, gracias-ttebayo! Pero no se lo digas a nadie más, eso puede ofender a los feos. Como a Shikamaru. –dijo, y todos rieron. Incluso Shikamaru, quien se encontraba cerca, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Dobe. –dijo una voz abriéndose entre la multitud.

-¡Ah, teme! ¿Cómo va tu vida de emo vengador? –dijo con gracia, y todos rieron. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros. A su lado, Sakura se abrió paso entre la gente.

-Kakashi-sensei dijo que llegaría tarde. –dijo Sakura. -¿Quieres ir por un helado?

La gente a su alrededor lo miró suplicante, como diciéndole que no se fuera.

-Vamos, vamos. Más bien puedes traérmelo aquí, Sakura.- dijo, y un sonido de alivio múltiple se escuchó alrededor de Naruto. Sakura bufó.

-Bien, pero no me culpes si no es del sabor que te gusta. –dijo Sakura, y se fue junto a Sasuke. Naruto soltó una risita.

-Hehe, Sakura-chan quiere aprovechar a Sasuke al máximo. –dijo Naruto con sorna, y más risas se escucharon. De repente se escuchó a alguien refunfuñar, y alguien se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó, haciendo pucheros. –No es justo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa, Shion? –preguntó, y todos miraron a Shion.

-Hyuuga-san no quiere darme copia de la tarea de ayer. ¡Dile que es su responsabilidad como compañera de clases!

-¿Hyuuga-san? –preguntó, confundido. Ese apellido le sonaba.

-Hyuuga Hinata-san. –dijo una de las chicas a su alrededor. –Antes nos estaba dando copia de las tareas, pero después de un día de repente dejó de hacerlo. ¡Tú puedes hacer algo, Naruto-sempai!

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –preguntó, apuntándose a sí mismo. Las chicas a su alrededor asintieron. –Bien, aquí va el superhéroe al rescate. –dijo heroicamente, y todas soltaron un gritito de felicidad.

Naruto se abrió paso entre las personas, y buscó a Hyuuga Hinata con la mirada mientras las demás chicas lo miraban desde atrás. Entonces la localizó. Estaba sentada en el rincón del salón, escribiendo muy concentrada en un cuaderno. Se acercó a ella, dispuesto a bromear con ella. Seguramente esa chica también le seguiría la cuerda al igual de todos los demás. Era lo más lógico que pasara.

Cuando el rubio llegó al lado del escritorio de Hinata, una de las chicas de atrás se acercó rápidamente a ella mientras las demás también la rodearon. Shion miró a Hinata filosamente, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de aquellas personas.

-Hyuuga-san. –dijo Shion con voz dulce, y al oírla Hinata se estremeció. Cerró el cuaderno en el que escribía rápidamente, y lo puso fuera de la vista de las demás personas. Sin embargo, su cuaderno de matemáticas quedó abierto frente al escritorio. Había estado escribiendo en el otro cuaderno, pero afortunadamente lo resguardó a tiempo. Naruto alzó una ceja, ¿Quién se creía esta chica?

-¿S-Sí? –preguntó ella tímidamente, y por primera vez alzó la mirada. Naruto la miró, sus ojos eran… raros. Sus pupilas eran completamente de un tono color lavanda casi blanco. ¿Acaso era ciega? Sin embargo, ella estaba mirando a Shion a los ojos… así que no era ciega.

-¿Podrías prestarnos la tarea de matemáticas? –preguntó Shion con la mayor cara de inocencia que pudiese tener. –Es para hoy, y Kakashi-sensei se molestará si no la entregamos.

Hinata escaneó con su mirada a todas aquellas personas. ¿Tantas personas copiarían su tarea? Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, y de repente se tensó. Sus mejillas adquirieron un pequeño tono rojizo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas porque te pido la tarea? –preguntó Shion, algo molesta.

-Déjala Shion. –dijo Naruto, dispuesto a entrar en acción. –He oído de eso. Se llama "trastorno de chicas raras".

Todas rieron a su alrededor, y Naruto esperaba que Hinata riera también, pero ella bajó la mirada y una sonrisita floja salió de sus labios.

-Tal vez sus amigas se lo pegaron. –dijo Naruto, echándose a reír. Las demás también rieron. –Me caes bien Hyuuga, ya necesitaba conocer a una ciega. –dijo, riendo de nuevo.

La sonrisa que Hinata intentaba mantener en sus labios se borró por completo.

-No-No soy ciega… -murmuró con la mirada gacha, y todos rieron.

-¡Eso explica esa letra tan fea! –exclamó una de las chicas.

-¡Si! ¡Seguramente por ser ciega no puede ver bien por donde escribe! –exclamó Naruto, y se destornilló de la risa. Todos rieron, y el ambiente se llenó de euforia* y risas. Naruto miró a Hinata, esperando que ella también riera. Después de todo, cuando Naruto lanzaba ese tipo de bromas contra las personas, ellas mismas se reían de sí mismas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba riéndose. Estaba demasiado seria.

-Vámonos Naruto-sempai. –dijo una de las chicas, jalándolo. –Seguramente no entenderemos nada de su cuaderno aunque intentáramos. –dijo, y las chicas jalaron a Naruto entre risas. Éste no pudo evitar contagiarse de ellas.

En su regazo, Hinata apretaba su diario con manos temblorosas.

.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Al día siguiente, Sakura lo había asaltado a primera hora. ¿Qué quería? Sí que era problemática.

-Dios, ya se me está pegando lo de Shikamaru. –murmuró. Luego miró a Sakura, con una mirada perezosa. Unas chicas le guiñaron a Naruto desde el otro lado del salón, y él no pudo evitar enviarles una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Al helado que me diste? Pues comérmelo, ¿qué más?

-¡No imbécil! ¡A Hinata! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?!

-¿A quién?

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y Sasuke apareció a un lado riéndose.

-¡Auch! ¡No te rías, teme! –exclamó Naruto, sobándose la cabeza adolorido. Luego volvió a mirar a Sakura. –No sé de qué me hablas, Sakura-chan. Ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Hinata.

-No te hagas. Ayer que regresé con el helado, te vi junto con tu ejército de chicas rodeando su asiento.

Ah, así que ella era Hinata.

-¿Hablas de la ciega?

-¡Ella no es ciega, imbécil! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste ayer?!

-Nada, solo bromeé con ella como hago con todos. –dijo el rubio flojamente.

-Pues no sé qué le dijiste, pero eres un maldito desgraciado. –dijo, y Naruto la miró sin entender. La mirada de Sakura se aflojó un poco. –Ayer… me pareció verla llorando.

-¡Eso no quiere decir nada! –se defendió. -¡Pudo ser por otra cosa!

-Hmp. –habló finalmente Sasuke, mientras miraba hacia el asiento de Hinata la cual aún no había llegado. –Eso me recuerda. ¿No fue ella quien te invitó hace dos semanas al baile de "las mujeres invitan"?

-Hmm… -murmuró él, mirando hacia arriba.- ¡Ah, es cierto!

-¿Y qué le respondiste? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que Hinata reuniría el valor suficiente para hacer eso.

-La rechazó. –dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, ya tenía demasiadas invitaciones y simplemente no quería acumular una más. Así que simplemente la rechacé de una vez.

-¡Imbécil! –gritó Sakura, y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza. Naruto se quejó del dolor. Ya se imaginaba que Naruto ni siquiera había tenido un poco de tacto para rechazarla. –Eres un maldito desgraciado.

-¡No iré al baile con alguien como ella! –exclamó él. –Un día antes simplemente escogeré a alguien.

Sakura tronó los dientes de la ira. Naruto era un maldito desgraciado. No quedaba duda, la popularidad se le había subido tanto a la cabeza que se había convertido en un insensible. Sin embargo sabía que su popularidad era tan grande… que probablemente nadie podría bajarlo de ella.

.

Un balón chocó contra el pecho de Hinata, y ella lo agarró.

-Hoy vamos a jugar a ponchados. –dijo Shion, mientras ella y un grupo de chicas miraban a Hinata como un león ve a su presa. –Después de todo Anko dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos hoy. ¿Verdad, Anko-sensei? –gritó hacia las gradas del gimnasio, donde Anko hizo un sonido de "Mhm" mientras se pintaba las uñas.

Hinata se odió a sí misma. Justo ahora tenía que faltar Gai-sensei, y no mandaron a nadie más desinteresado que Anko para reemplazarlo.

-¡Naruto-sempai! –gritó Shion, y Naruto corrió hacia ella. -¿Jugamos ponchados? Ella se ha ofrecido a ser la carnada. –dijo señalándola, y Hinata sintió un frio en su corazón mientras veía a Naruto sonreír y aceptar el balón de baloncesto que Shion le ofrecía.

Ahora tendría que soportar que el amor de su vida la golpeara con un balón.

Pero… si Naruto era feliz con ello… ella simplemente lo dejaría ser feliz.

-¡Ugh! –exclamó ella, al sentir el primer balonazo por parte de Shion.

-¡Esquiva los balones! –gritó Shion riendo, y otra chica lanzó el balón. Hinata lo esquivó a tiempo, pero luego la lluvia de balonazos empezó. Naruto era quien lanzaba el balón más fuerte y reía más alto, y cada vez los balones le daban más fuerte. Eran muchos… no podía esquivarlos todos… Hinata cayó al suelo varias veces, y ellos no dejaban de reír.

La canasta de balones de baloncesto cerca de ellos parecía que nunca quedaría vacía.

A lo lejos, Sakura miraba la escena mientras negaba con la cabeza.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue al instituto completamente abrigada.

.

Dos días después, la noche del baile llegó. El baile se realizó en el gimnasio. Naruto había decidido ir con Shion al final por insistencia de la chica. Al llegar, pudo ver la masa de estudiantes que se encontraban bailando. Las luces eran extravagantes, pero no demasiadas. El lugar era amplio y lleno de estudiantes vestidos elegantemente. Miró a su lado, Shion usaba un vestido muy provocativo color verde limón.

-¡Temari! –gritó Shion a través de la música. La rubia escuchó el llamado y la saludó. –Naruto, cariño, iré un momento con ella. Volveré pronto, ¿sí? –dijo a través de la música, y desapareció entre la multitud, no sin antes darle un beso a Naruto en la comisura de su boca.

Naruto la miró desaparecer entre la multitud, extrañado. Suspiró. Él sabía que cuando Shion se encontraba con una amiga, probablemente tardaría en regresar.

Entonces decidió adentrarse en la multitud, donde se encontró con varios de sus amigos. Sakura estaba preciosa en su vestido rosa brillante, y Sasuke a su lado se veía gracioso con un esmoquin puesto. Estuvo hablando con varios de sus amigos, riendo de chistes y bebiendo ponche.

-Oh, debo ir al baño.-dijo Naruto entre risas, y los demás asintieron. Naruto se alejó para poder ir al baño, mientras que su risa iba aminorando en el camino. Fue al baño, y allí hizo sus necesidades. Caminó por el pasillo de nuevo dirigiéndose al gimnasio, pero entonces se encontró a alguien que estaba hecho bolita contra la pared.

-Oh, eres tú. –dijo Naruto sonriendo, y Hinata lo miró, pero se encogió. -¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es allá adentro. –dijo apuntando con el dedo gordo. La miró: tenía puesto un vestido de color azul metálico, y tenía puesto un chal encima, cubriendo sus brazos.

-E-Estoy bien aquí, gracias. –murmuró ella con la voz apagada, sin alzar la mirada.

Naruto estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros y marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Realmente estaría bien si se fuera y la dejara allí? No, no podía hacer eso. ¿Qué clase de persona sería?

-Tus amigas deben estar esperándote allá dentro. ¿No crees? Deberías ir con ellas. –dijo Naruto, sonriendo nervioso. Hinata no respondió, y entonces la sonrisa de Naruto se congeló. –Lo están… ¿verdad? –preguntó, nervioso. Ella no dijo nada.

Ahora que recordaba, nunca la había visto con nadie…

No… no puede ser… ¿o sí?

 _¡Cambia de tema, Naruto! ¡Cambia de tema!_

-Deberías quitarte esa cosa tan fea que traes encima. –dijo Naruto señalando el chal. Ella lo miró. –Eso arruina el vestido.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró. –Tus amigos deben estar esperándote… -dijo, usando sus propias palabras contra él. Pero a diferencia del caso de Hinata, en Naruto si era verdad.

Él la miró. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Era una fiesta, ¿o no? Todos estaban felices menos ella.

Y él no podía hacer nada para alegrarla. Por primera vez, no podía alegrar a alguien.

Entonces siguió sus movimientos y vio como ella usó su mano para acomodar un poco su flequillo y el chal dejó ver la mitad de su brazo, pero entonces Naruto vio algo en su brazo que lo dejó helado.

Y recordó la clase de gimnasia.

-¿Yo te hice eso…? –como un murmullo esas palabras salieron de sus labios. Hinata al darse cuenta de que Naruto lo había visto, cubrió su brazo rápidamente con el chal de nuevo. –Respóndeme.

-E-Eso no importa. –murmuró ella sin ánimos. Naruto había visto el morado de su brazo… pero eso no debería importarle a él… ¿verdad?

Al menos no había visto los demás.

-Yo lo hice, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pudo ser Shion-san… después de todo ella también arrojaba muy fuerte el balón.

Naruto la miró sin creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Él mismo le había hecho daño.

-¿Fuiste a la enfermería? –preguntó, algo compungido. Ella asintió con la mirada gacha.

No. Definitivamente no podía irse y dejarla sentada allí mientras todos se divertían adentro. Y menos sabiendo aquello que acababa de descubrir. Entonces Hinata de repente sintió un peso desplomarse a su lado. Ella no alzó la mirada.

-Perdóname. No debí haberte golpeado con el balón de esa manera…

-No importa.

-¡Si importa! –exclamó. - ¡¿No te das cuenta de que te lastimé?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar ahí fingiendo que no pasó nada?! –ella no se inmutó, y entonces Naruto quiso ver su rostro. Ella solo miraba hacia el piso, y el cabello cayendo por sus hombros no le permitía ver su cara. Sus ojos color lavanda no eran visibles. Entonces Naruto se arrastró un poco frente a ella para mirar su rostro. Y los vio… sus ojos estaban humedecidos, rodeados de un aura apagada. Ella solo se encogió más.

 _"¡No imbécil! ¡A Hinata! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?!"_

-Deberías volver. –la voz apagada de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Así que era por ella que le reclamaba Sakura… había intentado bromear con Hinata, pero terminó por ofenderla. Y luego, no teniendo suficiente, la lastimó a punta de balonazos.

-Me quedaré contigo. –dijo él con suavidad, sentado frente a ella. Hinata solo negó, sin alzar su cabeza de entre sus rodillas.

Y también había rechazado su invitación para el baile sin tener ni pizca de tacto.

 _"Nah. No quiero ir contigo. Mejor busca a alguien más. Ya tengo demasiadas solicitudes en mi buzón."_

Naruto se quedó sentado allí, mirando a Hinata, encogida frente a él. No sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Recordó que se había burlado de sus ojos, y la había llamado ciega. Shion y sus amigas también lo hacían. Pero entonces supo que eso era similar a cuando se burlaban de sus marcas en las mejillas.

Sin embargo a él nunca lo habían golpeado por aquello.

Él no había tenido la culpa de nacer con aquellas marcas, y al final la gente había terminado por acostumbrarse a ellas. Pero con Hinata al parecer había sido diferente.

-Hinata.

Ella no respondió. Y Naruto lo sabía, sabía que ella probablemente estaba llorando. Solo que no se arriesgaba a hablar para que su voz no se escuchara entrecortada y no quedara en evidencia.

Entonces Naruto tomó su mano, y la jaló hacia su pecho, donde la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se estremeció.

-Perdóname. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Tras decir eso, Naruto notó que el movimiento del pecho de Hinata comenzó a volverse irregular, y sintió como su pecho empezaba a humedecerse. Sin embargo ningún quejido salía de sus labios. Naruto solo la apretó más. Si las lágrimas de Hinata salían, era solo por su culpa. Había sido un completo idiota sin darse cuenta. Se le había subido tanto la fama a la cabeza que simplemente terminó pasando por encima de personas como Hinata sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

.

-Naruto. La fiesta ya terminó.

Naruto miró a Sakura desde el suelo, quien miraba la escena con una mezcla de confusión y pesar.

-Shion te estuvo buscando por todas partes. Estaba hecha una furia. –dijo, riendo flojamente. –Ya veo que estabas algo ocupado.

Naruto solo miró a Hinata, quien tras llorar por un largo rato había terminado por dormirse entre sus brazos.

-La lastimé. Física y emocionalmente. –murmuró Naruto con la voz apagada.

-Lo sé. –dijo Sakura. –Al día siguiente de la clase de gimnasia, llegó con un saco enorme puesto, como si intentara ocultar algo. Y después de cómo la llenaron a balonazos… ¿esperabas que se regenerara por inercia? Ella es un ser humano, Naruto. Un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones como cualquier persona.

-No tiene amigos. –murmuró.

-Pues puede tener uno desde ahora, ¿no crees? No, ¡que sean dos! Me uno completamente.

-Sakura-chan…

-¡Ya deja esa cara! ¡Es culpa tuya y punto! Bueno, también es culpa de Shion. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas que la popularidad se te suba a la cabeza. –dijo Sakura en reproche, y Naruto asintió con el rostro compungido. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante eso. –Tenemos que irnos. Son las cuatro de la mañana, y todos están cansados. Incluso ella. –dijo, refiriéndose a Hinata.

-No quiero despertarla.

-Hazlo. Ella también tiene que irse.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos en la mañana, supo inmediatamente que todo debió ser un sueño. Naruto la había consolado, y la había abrazado además de que pidió perdón. Pero no podía ser real. Eso solo podría pasar en alguna especie de dimensión desconocida. En la vida real, Naruto solo era una especie de amor imposible además de que él estaba del otro lado: del lado de los populares que solo se dedicaban a hacerle imposible la vida.

-¡Buenos días Hinata!

Que Naruto la saludara apenas llegó al instituto fue algo de locos. Creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Lo más raro de todo era que Naruto le hablaba sonriente, y eso la hacía sentir importante. La hacía feliz.

También conoció a Sakura, quien era amiga de Naruto. Tenía su cabello de color rosa, y corto hasta los hombros. También tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Uchiha Sasuke.

Entonces los días pasaron, y empezaron a conocerse más. Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo por no atreverse a conocer la gran persona que había detrás de aquella tímida chica que no llamaba la atención.

Pero había algo más. Con el paso del tiempo, Hinata empezó a despertar sentimientos en él. Sentimientos tan fuertes que él mismo se sentía asustado por ello.

.

-¡Grita más fuerte!

Shion amenazaba a Hinata contra los casilleros, mientras que la mantenía levantada jalándola del cabello. Odiaba a Hinata. Desde aquel baile, ella se había robado por completo la atención del rubio. Shion se había asegurado de acorralar a Hinata justo cuando Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran fuera de plano.

-¡De-Déjame! –exclamó Hinata, en medio de quejidos de dolor. La gente alrededor solo miraba, mientras las chicas veían la escena complacidas.

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste. –siseó, y le insertó un golpe en el estómago que le sacó casi todo el aire. La soltó del cabello, y Hinata cayó como trapo sobre el piso. Las chicas rieron.

-¡HINATA!

De repente Shion se encontró de frente con los ojos azules de Naruto. Se había puesto en frente del cuerpo de Hinata, mientras que Sakura corría hacia Hinata. Pero estos eran diferentes. Algo los hacía diferentes… eso era… ¿ira?

-¡Hinata! –exclamó Sakura detrás de él, atendiendo a Hinata quien se encontraba en el suelo. –Vamos, Hinata, reacciona. ¡Reacciona!

-Vuelvan a ponerle un dedo encima y se arrepentirán. –dijo Naruto, ardiendo en rabia.

-¡Tch! ¡¿No lo recuerdas Naruto?! –decía Shion, fastidiada. -¡¿Cómo nos burlábamos de ella?! ¡Es la cieguita, por Dios! ¡Personas como ellas no valen nada!

-¡Silencio!-gritó Naruto, y Shion enmudeció, asustada. –No toleraré que sigan haciéndole la vida imposible a ella.

-Ni yo. –dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon a ver, sorprendidos. Shion se congeló.

-Tsunade…sama… -murmuró Shion, asustada. Estaba en problemas. A su lado se encontraba Kakashi.

-Hola. –dijo Kakashi relajadamente, sonriendo y levantando su mano en forma de saludo. –Lo vimos todo.

.

Tras llevar a Hinata a la enfermería, Naruto decidió vagar un poco por los jardines del instituto. A Shion junto con varias otras chicas se les dio orden de expulsión, y Naruto se sintió algo aliviado por eso. Hinata estaría a salvo… por ahora.

Pero algo lo torturaba. Había visto sonreír a Hinata unas cuantas veces, pero algo en su corazón quería hacerla sonreír de verdad. Él quería hacerla sonreír de verdad. ¿Pero cómo podía sacarle una sonrisa verdadera a alguien como Hinata?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rio un poco. Estaba pensando en cómo hacer reír a la "cieguita" del salón.

Y mientras caminaba por los jardines, encontró justo lo que necesitaba.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos pesadamente, mirando los objetos a su alrededor.

-¡Hasta que al fin despiertas! –exclamó Sakura a su lado, aliviada. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Sakura-san… ¿Qué…?

-Tuvimos suerte de llegar a tiempo. –dijo Sakura. –Shion y otras chicas te acorralaron en los casilleros.

Entonces recordó todo. Shion y varias chicas más la habían acorralado. Entonces Shion la golpeó y quedó inconsciente… y entonces… y entonces…

Le pareció escuchar la voz de Naruto. Pero no podía recordar nada más.

-Serán expulsadas. –dijo Sakura. –Estarás bien.

Hinata le dio a Sakura una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Sakura-san. Tal vez estaría peor si no hubieras llegado a tiempo. –dijo Hinata, permitiendo que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios. De repente, una sombra apareció en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras que su mano escondía algo tras su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura. –Hinata ya despertó.

Los pasos de la persona se acercaron al lado de Hinata con nerviosismo, y ella se tensó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo que tenía frente a ella no era algo normal.

Nunca creyó ver a Naruto sonrojado.

Sakura vio lo que Naruto llevaba tras la espalda, y una sonrisita maliciosa adornó sus labios. Ese Naruto…

-¿Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata, sentada al borde de la camilla y viendo a Naruto lleno de nerviosismo frente a ella.

-Hi-Hinata… y-yo… -Naruto balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, sus labios se movían pero nada coherente salía de ellos. Estuvo de esa forma durante varios segundos, y Sakura estaba empezando a cansarse.

-"¡CHA! ¡¿ES QUE NARUTO NO PUEDE HACER NADA BIEN?! ¡SHANAROOO!" –exclamó la Sakura interna. –"No hay opción, ¡de esta forma…!"

-Ups. –dijo Sakura inocentemente, y empujó a Naruto intencionalmente hacia Hinata. Sin embargo, los labios de Naruto y los de Hinata terminaron juntándose sin querer. Naruto se quedó estático, y Hinata pensó que le iba a dar un desmayo. ¡El amor de su vida la estaba besando!

-¡Bien hecho! –exclamó Sakura, feliz. Pero entonces notó que entre Naruto y Hinata no pasaba nada. No se habían separado… ¿entonces?

Entonces Sakura se puso al lado de ambos para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Y lo que vio la dejó enternecida.

Se estaban besando.

-Sakura. –interrumpió Sasuke en la puerta, pero cuando vio la escena no pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Naruto y Hinata se estaban besando, mientras él sujetaba la mejilla de ella con ternura. Miró a Sakura en busca de una explicación, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Vio como ambos se separaron, y Naruto sacaba la rosa que tenía oculta en la espalda para ponérsela a Hinata tras la oreja. Ésta no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse a la vez.

-Me gustas.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen. –dijo Sakura, mientras ella miraba a un sorprendido Sasuke. –"A veces los cofres más polvorientos y menos llamativos pueden tener los tesoros más grande dentro de ellos"

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

-¿No crees, Sasuke-kun?

Él sonrió.

-Supongo que las bromas no siempre son graciosas.

.

* * *

 *** _Euforia:_** _Estado intensamente excesivo de felicidad._

.

Y... eso fue todo.

 **Chelsea:** No puedo creer que te demoraras tanto en terminarlo. Digo, ¡tenias listo casi todo desde el mismo martes! ¿Y que es ese final? ¡Pudo ser mejor!

Mi inspiración está pasando por un tunel oscuro u.u

¡Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer este fic! El final pudo no ser muy emocionante... pero mi inspiración esta por los suelos. Estoy pasando por aquello que llaman "bloqueo"

Sin contar que pronto empezarán los exámenes y ya no tendré tiempo para nada. El mundo es gris y sin vida... las avecillas cantan, su trinido tan lejano y vacío que hace que mis ojos pierdan su brillo natural. El sol se esconde de mis manos mientras se tiñe de colores anaranjados...

 **Chelsea:** Se te salió un tornillo jajajajajajaja

Por cierto, a este teclado le está fallando la letra "m". Tengo que apretarla duro porque si no no sale la desgraciada.

Dejen sus amenazas de muerte usuales, ¡y cuentenme que les ha parecido! Estaré esperando tooooooodos sus reviews.

Sin mas que decir, sean mariposas libres y ¡hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
